W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 7
Naprawdę chcę wykorzystać mój dar w słusznym celu.- powiedział Janusz, siedząc na ziemi i przykładając sobie kawałek lodu do obitego policzka.- Moim marzeniem jest stworzenie idealnego świata bez kłamstw i tajemnic. Czy wiesz, co jest największym z kłamstw ludzkości? Siedzący obok członka Straszliwej Piątki Mikhaln myślał przez chwilę. To było bardzo filozoficzne pytanie: kłamstwa większe i mniejsze towarzyszą ludzkości od jej tajemniczych początków. Czy można spośród tej nieskończonej rzeki łgarstw znaleźć największe? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Mag spojrzał pytająco na mieszkańca Federacji. - Wypychane staniki.- powiedział Janusz a zachodzące Słońce oświetliło jego twarz.- Skąd my, mężczyźni możemy mieć pewność że piersi które tak bardzo kochamy i tak często oglądamy, naprawdę są takiej wielkości? Oczywiście że nie możemy!- zakrzyknął chłopak, ściskając pięści w wyrazie bezsilności.- Kobiety będą nas tak oszukiwać, zwodzić obietnicami gór wielkich niczym Himalaje, by później pokazać co najwyżej Mazurskie pagórki! Czy wiesz, drogi arcymagu, jaki jest największy z sekretów. - Chyba wiem co powiesz...- powiedział Mikhaln, ukrywając rozbawienie na twarzy. - Schowane pod ubraniami kobiece ciała!- zakrzyknął Janusz, a ton jego głosu przywodził Mikhalnowi na myśl słowa największych filozofów.- Cóż one tam ukrywają? Jakie wspaniałe sekrety skrywają te skrzetnie zapięte bluzy, co ukrywają te ciągniące się do ud spodnie? Czemu odmawia nam się odpowiedzi na te pytania? - Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak pornografia, albo prostytucja?- spytał Mikhaln.- Tam możesz znaleźć wiele odpowiedzi na ciążące ci na duszy pytania. - Nędze zamienniki.- syknął Janusz.- Znikną w moim nowym, doskonałym świecie. W świecie, gdzie kobiety nie będą już nosić ubrań!- w tym momencie Janusz nieco spochmurniał.- Niestety, moje umiejętności mnie zawodzą. Mogę zniszczyć ubrania nie więcej niż kilku osobom na raz, poza tym to zawsze powoduje powstawanie zielonego, gęstego dymu. Przez to cholerstwo, nie jestem w stanie nawet rzucić okiem na kobiece dobra!- powiedział chłopak po czym uderzył pięścią w ziemie, załamany.- Mój idealny świat jest jednocześnie tak blisko i tak daleko. Gdy tylko załamany Janusz skończył mówić, poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń arcymaga. Członek Straszliwej Piątki odwrócił się i zobaczył wyraz szczerego wzruszenia na twarzy Mikhalna. Najwidoczniej przemowa Janusza, jego emocje i marzenia dotarły do jego duszy. - Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie wzruszyłem.- powiedział Mikhaln, ścierając pojedyńczą łze wypływającą z oka.- Pomogę ci. Janusz spojrzał na Mikhalna niczym na mesjasza. Czy on był w stanie mu pomóc? Czy naprawdę był w stanie zniszczyć przeciwności stojące mu na drodze? - N-naprawdę?!- krzyczał Janusz, a z jego oczu polała się rzeka łez. - Z moją wiedzą i umiejętnościami będę w stanie cię wzmocnić. Zniszczymy ten plugawy dym, który stoi ci na drodze. Janusz łkał ze szczęścia. Nareszcie! Będzie mógł nacieszyć oczy kobiecymi walorami a znienawidzony przez niego dym nie stanie mu więcej na drodze! Mikhaln lekko westchnął. W sumie wszystko szło według jego planu- będzie mógł zbadać moc mieszkańca Federacji, poszerzyć swoją wiedzę w zakresie tak tajemniczej magii a przy tym dowiedzieć się, dlaczego mimo tak potężnych źródeł magicznych w ich ciałach, są tak słabi. Arcymag bał się trochę, że jego towarzysze mu przeszkodzą, ale jakoś nie nadchodzili. Mikhaln spojrzał na zegarek. Nie było ich już 15 minut. Arcymag uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Pewnie dobrze się bawią. - To piękne marzenie, ale ja je zakończę!- obwieścił głos Przemka. Janusz i Mikhaln w jednej chwili odwrócili się w jego stronę. I pożałowali. Arcymag żałował że nie mógł sobie wydrapać oczu. Jego przyjaciel stał przed nimi w jedwabnej, śnieżnobiałej sukni ślubnej, bez ramiączek. Na głowie miał welon pełen sztucznych kwiatów, na prawej piersi znaczek z ceną 299$. Tuż za chłopakiem ciągnął się wełniany tren, który lekko zabrudził się po kontakcie z podłożem. Mikhaln zobaczył też że chłopak trzyma w ubranych w białe rękawiczki dłoniach swój miecz. - Błagam, powiedz że nie założyłeś szpilek.- powiedział Mikhaln, zasłaniając oczy. - P...przyznaje, masz element zaskoczenia.- powiedział Janusz, skrzętnie ukrywają strach jaki wywołał w nim widok Przemka w sukience.- Naprawdę sądzisz że to mnie powstrzyma przed ponownym użyciem mojej magii? Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wyciągnął miecz przed siebie i ruszył w stronę Janusza. Poruszał się wyjątkowo szybko i zwinnie, można wręcz odnieść wrażenie że musiał już kiedyś walczyć w podobnych warunkach. Przerażony Janusz próbował się skupić i zaatakować, jednak nie był w stanie. Odezwały się demony przeszłości. Mieszkanie małego Janusza w CounterHood nie było zbyt duże. Jednopiętrowy domek rodzinny, zbudowany z drewna, był jednocześnie miejscem pracy jego rodziców. Rodzina Janusza od pokoleń znana była jako znakomici szewcy i właśnie do tego zawodu przygotowywany był chłopak. Niestety, w mocno niszczący psychikę sposób. - Nie ruszaj się Janusiu, mama zaraz skończy.- powiedziała stara kobieta o siwych włosach i krzywym zgryzie, kładąc welon na głowie swojego syna. - Mamo, ja jestem mężczyzną!- krzyczał mały Janusz, ubrany w tradycyjną, chińską suknię ślubną. Czerwona, ze wzorami złotych smoków na klatce piersiowej.- Męskim mężyczną. - Oj daj spokój Janusiu, mamy nie stać na manekiny.- powiedziała kobieta, wyjmując igłe do szycia.- Stój spokojnie, suknia cię nie skrzywdzi. Przyszły członek Straszliwej Piątki kiwnął głową. Chwilę później jego matka wbiła igłę w suknię, chcąc ją poprawić. W pewnym momencie kobieta kichnęła, wbijając igłę w ciało syna. I to akurat wtedy gdy była na wysokości jego krocza. Chłopak do dnia dzisiejszego krzywo się odlewa. - Nie krzywdź mnie!- zakrzyknął Janusz, zasłaniając dłońmi oczy. Przemek wykorzystał słabość przeciwnika, złapał miecz za ostrze i uderzył jego rękojeścią w brzuch oponenta. Janusz skulił się z bólu, dzięki czemu Przemek mógł złapać go za głowę i zasadzić mu kilka uderzeń kolanem w nos. Z nosa Janusza polała się krew, plamiąc przy tym suknię Przemka. Chłopak zwinął dłoń w pięść i mocno uderzył mieszkańca Federacji w gardło. Janusz złapał się za nie, po czym zatoczył się i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. - Wybacz Janusz, ale twój geniusz nie pomógł ci dzisiejszego dnia.- powiedział Przemek, wbijając miecz w ziemię i poprawiając welon. - Moje kochanie!- zakrzyknęła entuzjastycznie Strange. Przemek odwrócił się zdziwiony. Przecież jego dziewczyna nie wyszłaby do lasu naga, a oprócz tej sukni w opuszczonym sklepie niczego nie było. Chłopak sprawdzał przynajmniej 20 razy. I rzeczywiście, Strange nie wyszła naga. Przyciągające największy wzrok cześci ciała pokryte były czarnym, nieruchomym płomieniem, będący właściwie esencją Smąriusza. Esencja ta co prawda zakrywała dokładnie te same miejsca co niedawno zniszczony strój kąpielowy, jednak robiła to o wiele lepiej. - A to już cię nie obrzydza?- spytał Przemek, patrząc się prawdopodobnie na Smąriusza. - Nie, ta sukienka podkreśla twój kolor oczu.- powiedział Smąriusz, wywołując dzięki temu uśmiech na twarzach Mikhalna i Strange.- A pytasz o bycie strojem kąpielowym? Wcale a wcale. Całemu temu wydarzeniu przyglądał się arcymag. Gdy patrzył na Przemka, chciał sobie wyrwać oczy, a gdy patrzył na Strange, chciał sobie ulepszyć wzrok. wobec tak nagłej, niespodziewanej fali wrażeń, jedyne co mu pozostało, to głośno się śmiać. I to własnie robił, śmiał się, tarzając się po ziemi. - Chwila, skąd ty masz pelerynę?- spytał Przemek, próbując utrzymać zsuwające się rękawiczki. - Wy...hahahaha....wyczarowałem so...haha....sobie.- powiedział Mikhaln, nadal się śmiejąc. - Same Judasze!- krzyczał Przemek, z wściekłością bijącą z jego oczu.- Więc mi też daj. - Mi też.- powiedziała Strange głaskając esencję Smąriusza zakrywającą jej piersi.- On jednak za bardzo ściska. Arcymag powoli się uspokajał. Postanowił okazać litość swoim towarzyszom. Za zaledwie pstryknieciem palca, ubrania Przemka i Strange zmieniły się. Chłopak ubrany był teraz w szykowną, czarną marynarkę, czerwony krawat i białą koszulę. Jego wygląd dopełniały czarne, elegenckie spodnie i buty. Strange natomiast przejęła suknię ślubną swojego chłopaka. Co tu dużo mówić- wyglądała w niej lepiej niż Przemek. - No dobrze, chodźmy dalej.- powiedział Przemek.- A i nie wspominajmy nikomu o tym małym incydencie. - Jaaaaasne....- powiedzieli chórem Strange, Smąriusz i Mikhaln. Przemek szedł przodem, prowadząc swoich przyjaciół a w tym czasie za jego plecami rozmawiali Smąriusz i Mikhaln. Obydwoje pochyleni nad aparatem Kłobuka. - Zrobiłem mu zdjęcia jeszcze jak się przebierał.- powiedział Smąriusz po czym wywołał na ekranie aparatu konkretne zdjęcie. - Wierze na słowo.- powiedział Mikhaln, zamykając oczy.- To co chcesz z tym zrobić? - No cóż, musimy koniecznie wysłać je do Lobo i Serka. Albo nie, karzemy im zapłacić. - W sumie to całkiem niezły plan biznesowy. Lobo się powie że to jakiś sekret Przemka, a Serek będzie miał kontrargument kiedy będą go posądzać od nudyzm. - No to się obłowimy! - Nie, nie obłowicie.- powiedziała Strange, po czym ręką ubraną w białą rękawiczkę zabrała Kłobukowi aparat. - Kwiecie, oddawaj!- syknął Smąriusz. - Nie.- odpowiedziała Strange pokazując język. - Ech, trudno, teraz je zniszczy.- powiedział Mikhaln, z jednej strony ciesząc się że te zdjęcia znikną i nie będzie już strachu że je kiedykolwiek zobaczy, a z drugiej będąc śmiertelnie ciekawym reakcji mieszkańców miasta na taką rewelację. - Też nie.- powiedziała Strange, rumieniąc się lekko.- Zatrzymam. I tak właśnie pokonany został czwarty ze Straszliwej Piątki. Słońce zaczynało powoli znikać za horyzontem, a jego ostatnie promienie oświetlały jeszcze powoli dochodzącą do względnej normalności Salai jak i Serka i Hajsik. Cała trójka czekała niemalże na szczycie, w miejscu gdzie obydwie ściezki łączyły się ze sobą. - Trochę się spóźniają.- powiedziała Hajsik, nadal bawiąc się Zegarkiem. - Dziwisz się?- spytała Salai, łapiąc się za głowę.- Nie są takimi mistrzami spontanicznej zaj#bistości jak my. - Idą.- powiedział Serek, leżac na położonym tuż obok głazie. Po chwili za zakrętem pojawiły się postaci mieszkańców CreepyTown. Wzrok wszystkich natychmiast przykuło to, że każdy z nich miał inny strój. Zwłaszcza Przemek i Strange, którzy wyglądali jakby dopiero ktoś udzielił im ślubu. - Hajsik, jak długo byłam spizgana?- spytała Salai, przecierając oczy ze zdziwienia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures